


Wrong Words

by Nightmarish



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmarish/pseuds/Nightmarish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does everyone assume Toby knows the right words?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Words

**Author's Note:**

> _Labyrinth_ does not belong to me. 
> 
> Old snippet I never posted here...

**+**

_Question: Why does everyone assume Toby knows the right words?_

 

+

 

The door creaked loudly. Toby froze. Several long seconds ticked by before he decided it was safe. Sucking in a breath, he slipped into his sister’s bedroom.  
  
Crouching by the bed, he carefully opened the book he had been carrying. There was just enough moonlight to read by. Turning to the dog eared page, he found the line.  
  
“Goblin King, Goblin King,” Toby whispered. “Wherever you may be, take this –” he paused, feeling foolish, but it had to be done “ – child of mine far away from me!”  
  
He squeezed his eyes shut tight and waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
“Rats,” Toby said, opening his eyes. “It didn’t work.” He looked forlornly down at the stolen book, more than a little disappointed that he hadn’t managed to wish his sister away for good.  
  
Later, Toby could have sworn that the white and brown barn owl outside Sarah’s window hooted its agreement.

 

+

 

 


End file.
